


Cake Mix Meeting

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: Fraser and Ray meet while baking...





	Cake Mix Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wagnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagnetic/gifts).




End file.
